


花魁

by VMTCHIMan



Category: vmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMTCHIMan/pseuds/VMTCHIMan
Relationships: VMIN
Kudos: 3





	花魁

#花魁  
#（伪）高中生泰X伪花魁旻  
#vmin

“这下面在嚷嚷什么呢？”朴智旻整个身子陷在沙发里，半眯着眼睛问到底是什么扰了他的清梦。

旁边的副管事支支吾吾地回道：“旻哥，这好像是来了闹事的。”

“哦，你们就这么做事的？我怎么每次来你们这个辖区都有事？”

这回轮到副管事委屈了，心道：这还不怪您吗？你旻哥上次不知道怎么招惹了那个高中生，每次他大休就来我们这里闹事……

“不碍事，不碍事，管事的已经下去看了。”副管事嘴上倒是摘得干净，立刻安抚他们辖区这位当家的。

“不碍事？放什么屁呢？”朴智旻随即直起身来，“我下去看看。”

副管事随他来到二楼走廊，他们站在此处便能看清楚一楼门厅处围堵的众人。站在人群中间的是一个轮廓分明样貌清俊的男子。

“又是你？”

“怎么？金泰亨，你又来了啊？你这一个月已经第三回了。”

田柾国有点无奈，上个月他被分配到这店里当管事，但对面这个人每周都来找揍，毕竟是他管的店，要是真的闹出事来，不免要赔钱挨训，今天正准备提前歇班找人私了，不想这人又来了。

“你到底来找谁？”

“不是说了吗？”

“呦，这不是上次的那个高中生？他怎么又来了？”朴智旻一边打量着远处的金泰亨，一边嘴角扯着笑意说着。

副管事心想：哎呦，幸亏您还记得他，他可能还是为您来的。  
心里揣摩半天，嘴上倒是并不直接作答，“旻哥，他说是来找人的。”

“上次就同你们讲过，我们这里不收未成年，不收不就没这么多破事了。”朴智旻瞥了一眼副管事。  
副管事心塞：虽然但是，他成年了，他成年了……  
“旻哥，教训的是。”

“那我倒是和他有缘，回回碰见他。”  
副管事心道：对对对，您说的是，高中生可能就周末大休，您也就周末来查班，这不巧了吗？

“你真的是哪根筋搭错了，我们这里的哪有什么花魁，就算是有也是你想见就能见的？”

“那就别废话了。”

“我们这里还有花魁呢？”朴智旻蹙起眉头，实在想不起来这店里的花魁是谁。  
副管事：好家伙，好家伙，原来您不记得了，您上次调戏这个高中生，不就和他说您是花魁吗？  
“好像没有吧。”副管事只好硬着头皮回道。

“你们几个一起给我打，这回我们绝对不放水。”田柾国厉声对周围几个人说道。

“田柾国。”

楼下众人循声望去，正好看到二楼的朴智旻和副管事。

“你们这样也太欺负人了。”朴智旻笑着说道。

金泰亨听到这声音也仰起头来，看向那说话的人，正是他朝思暮想只愿再见一面的人。

朴智旻看到他也看向自己，便轻轻挥挥手笑着同他打起招呼。  
“hi，高中生，又见面了，要是一会儿打赢了，你找谁，我帮你。”

金泰亨只觉脸颊微微发烫，错开视线不再看向那人，慌忙地点点头，只消两秒钟便回忆起自己刚刚的窘态，不由地再次仰起头来，冲那人笑笑。

其实我的愿望已经实现了，我只是想见见你。

一旁的田柾国突然有些不解，原来这金泰亨还会笑呢，一开始还以为是个面瘫。当家的除了皮笑肉不笑的时候，居然也有这样的笑容。

不过在田柾国眼里，由于当家的刚刚的一番话，他捕捉到了精准的消息，饶是他田柾国再迟钝也应该明白了，这高中生同当家的认识。

“田柾国，你和他打一架。”朴智旻看向田柾国，同平时一样神色淡淡。

要是往常田柾国自然不会对当家的话多想，但是现在情况倒是也不同，这要打伤了金泰亨，自己不会要滚蛋吧。

虽然朴智旻本意并非如此，但却让田柾国有了别样的解读，此刻胜负已定。

所以不到十五分钟，伴随着田柾国看似无意的刻意放水，最终是以田柾国的放弃而告终。  
但因为最后挨了一拳而忿忿不平，心道：这臭小子看出来趁机报复了，下手够重的。

“田管事，我这刚刚抽完一根烟，你这就打完了？”

田柾国忙陪笑道：“好久不打，手生了。”

“那行，都散了吧，我带着这高中生找人去。”  
众人听罢赶紧回到各自的位置去。

“高中生，你说你要找我们店里的花魁？”

朴智旻笑着看眼前人，这样一看，这位叫做金泰亨的高中生的确够好看，和上一次看到的时候一样令人惊艳。

特别是微微低头含笑的清纯气，瞬时间又戳中了朴智旻那颗有点顽劣的心，让他倒忍不住逗逗眼前人。

金泰亨点点头，他怕声音能暴露出自己的紧张，更怕眼前这见惯了各种场面的人笑话自己。

朴智旻见他如此，心里萌生出一股莫名醋意，心道：这店里有哪个生的比你漂亮，不知到底便宜了谁。

“哦，你三番五次来寻他，那花魁……什么样子？”

金泰亨忙抬起头看向朴智旻，语气不禁带着试探和疑惑，  
“花魁不是你吗？”

朴智旻倒是也被这突如其来的答案惊到，看着他的表情，随即笑到，“原来你是来找我。”

金泰亨听他如此直白的回答，又是不好意思起来，于是又低下头。  
“那你随我来吧。既然来了，总不能就走吧。”

金泰亨盯着前面人的背影，不正面看着那人的时候，终于可以好好的打量起对方。

双手随意的背在身后，白色的衬衫，袖口挽起正好露出手链缠住的手腕，可爱肉感的手指上还戴着几枚戒指。再往下是高腰的黑色修身西装裤和黑色的低跟小皮鞋。

只是那衬衫为何如此恼人，好像能看到白色绸缎包裹的旖旎春光。  
金泰亨不禁被自己的想法吓到，当他回过神来，二人已经到了一间房里。

那平时作为朴智旻专门休息的房间，虽然不常来，倒是也有人每天打扫，陈设也和其他经济酒店相同。

朴智旻把门锁好，缓缓走向床边，转身看向金泰亨，忍不住逗他说道：“先说好，内射要加钱哦。”

金泰亨随即又拘谨起来，脸上的红晕更甚一分，“我只是想见见你。”

纵使朴智旻交过几任走心男友，都不能如眼前人一般，轻易挑起他那不常情动的心。

他愣了愣，内心叹道：这脸配上这话，不是在告诉我大好时光不能就此糟蹋嘛……

朴智旻忍不住走上前，手指轻抚金泰亨的脸颊，轻轻抬起对方的脸。

刚刚因为打架的缘故，擦伤了嘴角，近看不免让朴智旻有些心疼，  
“你说你想我，那为什么不好好看看我呢？”

另一只手覆上了他的手，拉他来摸自己的脸。

金泰亨看向他，不知应该说什么才能让对方喜欢自己，有点木讷的感受着他略带肉感的手，更感身体燥热，一股无名的火从指尖烧到腹部。

【温馨提示：这是后半段噢】

“那你见了我就没有其他想做的？”朴智旻试探地询问着他，身体也慢慢靠近着。

金泰亨想自己这时要是不做回应，岂不是要被自己的心上人内心嘲笑一番，于是手轻轻拢住他的腰，果然和想象中的这样细……

看着窗帘被风轻轻吹起，一切好像都变得分外不真实，可是怀里的人还是香甜的桃子味道，好想能够咬一口。

两人只是拥抱着，这让朴智旻有了无名的火，对方是不经世事的清纯少年人，好像是他在引诱着对方，心头的快感悄然退却，自己难道这样是犯错？但还是不想被内心的理智推倒，于是他问：“你成年了吗？”

“嗯嗯。你不信的话，我我我可以给你看身份证的。”

虽然看不到对方的神色，但是这支支吾吾的回答还是把朴智旻逗笑了。他挣脱开对方怀抱，抬头望着他。

“我们真的不做别的吗？”  
“那我，可以吻你吗？”  
“当然可以。”

少年人的吻果然毫无技巧可言，是不讲道理的蛮横索取。

朴智旻只好细心引导他，舌尖轻轻扫过上颚，在齿间留连，少年人终于也迟钝的开始回应着。

朴智旻用手试探了对方的下身，不禁惊觉，自己这算是赚了？！还没等他仔细想，对方便轻咬他的舌尖，好像是在教训自己分了神。

最后两人如同一对恋人一般，躺倒了床上，分开时金泰亨还压着朴智旻，那含情的双眼盯着朴智旻饱满的下唇，上面还粘连着他们刚刚接吻留下的涎液。

金泰亨不知道该怎样解释他的心情，是否应该给他道歉，于是他动手轻轻覆上着那软唇，也试图粉饰他心底腾起来的欲火。

这少年人虽然未经世事，却难得有颗玲珑心，更怀有攻城掠池的决意。所以在刚刚平复心情之后，他就决然今天一定要吃到面前的人。

“对不起。可是你太美了，我忍不住。”嘴角微垂，眼睛里满是无辜，好像犯错的并不是他，更不消说他现在正欺身压着朴智旻。

朴智旻面对这奇怪的高中生，有些看愣了，用手摩挲着对方的脸，安慰着对方，

“没关系，我们做吧。”

此刻的他还没有仔细想对方这一系列的行为，只觉对方清纯过头，自己的罪孽感又盛了一份。无所谓了，反正都到这了。

“这样可以吗？”又是一样小心翼翼的询问。  
“嗯，没关系。”

朴智旻有点烦躁，明明扩张自己已经做好了，可对方慢慢的进入，总是让他觉得心底痒痒，但是看着对方认真的盯着两人结合的位置，一点点的进入都是细声询问，又让他说不出一句抱怨的话，只是脸上也有了红晕。

终于整根没入，“你先别动，我先适应适应。”

听对方这样说，金泰亨就只是安静地观察他闭着的神色，从对方勾起的嘴角来判断，或许对方对自己还是比较满意的，可自己还什么都没有做呢。

此时朴智旻想法非常简单，只要自己爽够了就可以了。

于是他推了推金泰亨，并示意对方躺下，自己维持双腿分开的姿势，跪坐在金泰亨腰际。

慢慢挺动腰肢，找准自己的敏感点，因为他的敏感点不深，而且金泰亨的尺寸又太大，所以每一次进入的也只有半根。

他一边用手撑住床以便掌控身体的平衡，一边用手抓住金泰亨的手，试图让对方爱怜自己的性器。

金泰亨了然，盯着对方的神色，慢慢开始套弄起来。

最后不到半个小时，朴智旻前后便同时达到了高潮，他奖励似的把整根没入，软软的依靠在对方身上。

“好好好了，谢谢你啊，高中生。”只想沉沉睡去。

金泰亨闻着对方颈间散发的桃子味，勾勾唇，靠到他的耳边说：“哥哥，你爽够了吗？”  
伸手看着自己手指上还沾着的对方的精液，用纸巾轻轻擦掉。

深知不能过度纵欲的朴智旻还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，闷闷的应道：“嗯。”

金泰亨的手撩起对方的白衬衫，“为什么不脱掉呢？只把我脱干净了。”用手揉捏着对方的腰和肉感的臀，他叹了叹气，又说道，“可是我还没有开始呢？哥哥不能自己只自己舒服吧，这也太不讲道理了。”

金泰亨含着对方的耳垂，换来对方含糊不清的嗯哼声，加上此刻鼻息间的桃子味道，更是催情剂。

“哥哥，和我在一起不能这么不专心哦。”金泰亨含着笑轻轻抱住对方，避免在他起身的时候吵醒对方。

将对方身体放平在床上，甚至还贴心的在对方的腰下放好了枕头，两人看起来也只是位置互换了。

金泰亨将对方的腿分开时，意外发现朴智旻的柔韧度竟然也极好，可是要是这样吵醒他怎么办？

于是他不再继续纠结，双手覆上对方的腰，将滑出来的性器再次顶入。

“唔……”朴智旻皱了皱好看的眉头。

金泰亨不管对方沉闷的回应，开始专注的顶弄，才几下，朴智旻便醒来，醒来之后倒是先被对方唬住了。

“你怎么哭了？”朴智旻睁开眼看到对方有点不解，难道不是自己正在被操？

“我只是有点难受，哥哥，不会怪我吧。”

金泰亨其实自己并不不知道，他到底是被情欲蒙蔽，给自己一个欺身对方的理由，还是真的因为对方的冷落，而感到真实的委屈。

不过，此刻的他，不想分清楚这两种感情的区别，或许，根本就没有区别。

“那你也不用哭吧。”朴智旻试探的说着，他起身方觉原来自己刚刚还穿好的白衬衫已经被褪了一半。

这样说只是因为，扣子只留了一个，左肩被特意露出来，一件衬衫变成了露肩。还没等他说什么，因为刚刚的动作，他又一次感受到了对方还埋在自己身体里跳动的性器。

“别磨蹭了，来，我帮你。”朴智旻抬手给对方擦擦眼角的泪，决定这样速战速决。

半分钟之后，金泰亨退了出来，他将对方的腿分开，这时，那乍泄的春光十色尽收眼底。

朴智旻被他盯的有点害羞，于是用脚趾蹭对方的小腿，催促对方快点，因为自己是真的有点困了。

这一次金泰亨没有像刚刚那样慢慢进入，他对准了穴口，毫不犹豫的整根没入。

因为身体从来没有承受这般冲撞，朴智旻因而屈起脚趾，身体的也微微隆起，手指紧紧抓住被单。“艹，你能不能轻点！”

金泰亨撇撇嘴角，那表情好像受了委屈一般，但是身下的动作倒是一点都没有慢下来的意思。

一开始朴智旻的确难以忍受被整个贯穿的撕裂感，那更多是一种被对方主导的恐惧。

可是对方是一边哭着一边操你的高中生，心里不会觉得是对方站了压迫方。

当疼痛感退却，心底最深处的欲望爬到腰椎处，那更像是一种失重的快感，腹部的欲火连同内心只渴求更多。

伴随着对方的耻毛刮蹭的穴口，身体好像也衍生出无穷的欲望，将自己的理智吞没，只想与对方共赴这场云雨。

“你你你 叫什么 什么名字？”

“金泰亨。哥哥原来连我的名字都记不住。”  
金泰亨一边委屈的说着，一边撩起对方挂在身上的衬衫，用手顽劣地揉搓对方胸前的乳头。

“慢慢慢一点，我我受不住……”

听罢，金泰亨虽然忍不住，但还是故意停下来，看着对方，哑着嗓子问道，“哥哥不是要速战速决吗？”

“也没让你停下。”

金泰亨低头去啃咬刚刚被自己忽视了另一边乳头。

“唔，你能不能轻点！”

金泰亨抬起头看着对方，有点歉意的说道“对不起嘛。”

“看着这张脸，我实在说不出什么责怪的话。”

少年人得知自己原来是占了外貌的便宜，内心竟然埋怨起自己生成这般模样。

虽然喜欢自己这脸的人数不胜数，但是没想到自己的好哥哥也是如此。

难道上床的时候不应该称赞自己的床伴功夫好吗？看来自己的gv都白看了，奇怪的好胜心燃起。

【这后面是重度车，介意就别往下看了】

金泰亨将对方的双腿抬到自己的肩头，用手撑在对方的身体两侧。

低头便能看到穴口被抽插的春色，淫液顺着性器流出，因为粘连的缘故，甚至耻毛也沾染了些，看起来自己正在侵犯的身体，已经接纳了自己。

金泰亨笑了笑：“哥哥，你的身体流水了。”

朴智旻被他话羞红了脸，“说说什么呢你，那是是润滑剂！”

“哦，那肯定是我不够努力了。哥哥，再等一等噢，马上就让你爽。”

又是整根没入再整根抽出的方式，每次进入的时候，阴茎头总是有意无意的刮过敏感点，但是那种抽出来的空虚感，又好像要把朴智旻逼疯。

“啊！慢慢点……啊！”

“高中生！你……给我吧……我受不了了……”

“哥哥，叫我的名字。”

“呜呜呜金泰亨……”

“嗯哼……泰亨……给我……啊！”

“叫我泰泰吧。”

“呜呜泰……泰……”

金泰亨一边操着朴智旻，一边看着对方下身的春光。

那处快要肏烂的穴口，小小的还透着粉红，进入的时候包裹着他的欲望，同时感受着每一次自己性器离开时，对方身体做出的挽留。

看着朴智旻迎合着扭动的腰，相送着那微微翻出的鲜嫩壁肉。

特别是那穴口处夹带着里面分泌的淫液，当性器整根抽出来的时候，恰好会粘连在那根紫红的性器上，这样的视觉冲击刺激着他。但是这样看起来自己的性器也变得不再狰狞。

金泰亨继续在朴智旻身体里开垦，孜孜不倦的愿意做他最忠实的信徒，只愿能够将对方的穴肉塑成能完美接纳自己性器的样子。

可是事情并不是少年人想的如此简单，每一次进入的时候，那紧致的内壁还是贴合在性器上，一种无声的抵抗，却又矛盾的吸着自己的性器。

“哥哥，你怎么这样紧。”  
“花魁还没有这样被干过吗？”  
“哥哥，你的敏感点这样浅，是不是随便一个男人你也会感觉很爽？”  
“可是这样我好伤心啊。”

朴智旻觉得对方的话实在有点多，而且多半是自己不想解答的废话，于是用尽全身的力气使坏地夹住对方的性器，换来对方哑声的责备。

“哥哥，怎么这样坏，难道我操的你不爽吗？”

这一次没有实质性的回应，只有朴智旻那微微蜷起的脚趾，诉说着他隐藏的答案。

或许，他应该也很爽吧。  
要不然为什么那么小的洞口愿意接纳自己，一次又一次的迎合，只愿共享一份欢愉和温度。  
他又一次情动，哑着嗓子说着，

“哥哥，你的身体好像比你更喜欢我。”

房间里只剩下两人身体碰撞的声音，两人粗重的呼吸声，还有偶尔从朴智旻嘴中泄出的呻吟声。

除此以外，只有那扇没有关上的窗，吹着窗帘，如果两人能停一下，欣赏外面的月色，那么美景也会告诉他们：夜，还很长。

这一切无声的夸赞，让少年人更加卖力的耕耘。但是他心底还有点不愿捕捉的失落，要是能把对方肏到爱上自己就好了。

花魁会喜欢上操他的人吗？

少年人不由的在心中感叹：原来和喜欢的人做爱，真的比书中写的还要好。

此刻所有他看过的肉文都被他在心里判了重刑，因为写手都写不出自己的感受，无法描绘出这绝无仅有的心上人，而且自己也不愿意向任何人分享这样的体验。

“泰泰……快……快给我……啊！”

“哥哥，别着急，要到了。”

随着一阵低吼，两人同时释放，一股滚烫的精液射进朴智旻的体内，快感使得他的双腿忍不住的颤抖，而他那股稀薄粘稠的精液射到金泰亨的腹部，最后滑到那件挂在身上的白衬衫。

两个人没说话一起躺下，全身弥漫的疲惫感，让朴智旻不想再说什么，轻轻动一下身体，疲惫的因子扩散至全身，特别是腰身，但是那种被填满的满足感，又是他从未拥有过的。

“谢谢你，高中生。”

“果然还是不记得我叫什么。”

“嗯，泰泰……”

金泰亨轻咬对方的脸颊，有点不满的喃喃道，  
“到底谁和你说，我是高中生的。”

End


End file.
